IZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?
"Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" is the second episode of season one of the paranormal crime drama series iZombie. It was directed by John Kretchmer with a script written by series co-creator Diane Ruggiero-Wright. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, March 24th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Liv Moore eats the brain of an artist who was stabbed in the head with his own paint brush, and finds herself encapsulating an artist's passions, while simultaneously striving to solve his murder. iSynopsis iCast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars iCrew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Gloria Calderón Kellett - Supervising producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer iNotes * iZombie was created by Rob Thomas and Diane Ruggiero-Wright. It is based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3J5502. * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * Director John T. Kretchmer is credited as John Kretchmer in this episode. * Actress Sarah-Jane Redmond is credited as Sarah Jane Redmond in this episode. * Actor Sean O. Roberts is credited as Sean Owen Roberts in this episode. * This is the first episode of iZombie with Kit Boss as an executive producer. * This is the first episode of iZombie directed by John Kretchmer. * This is the second episode of iZombie written by Diane Ruggiero-Wright. It is her first episode as the sole writer. On the pilot episode of the series, she co-wrote the script with fellow creator Rob Thomas. iAllusions * The title of this episode is a play on "Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?", which is the title to a song that rose in popularity during the Great Depression. It appeared in the 1932 musical Americana. iQuotes * Olivia Moore: The passionate mind is selfish. It's so focused on what it desires, reason becomes background noise. Javier's brain made me cross the line that divides what I long for and what I can never have. There were so many nights I could have been with Major that I stayed home studying. Days I could have spent sucking the marrow out of life, I spent building a resume for a life I'd never have. .... * Olivia Moore: There were parts of me that were dead even before I became a zombie. So maybe that means it's possible for parts of me to spring to life, even now that I'm dead. .... * Blaine DeBeers: Oh, yeah, that. Sorry. I buried the lead. You're a zombie now. Like, for real. I know. Shock. Disbelief. Confusion. Welcome to Team Z. .... * Olivia Moore: I think he's a liar. And a phony. And I think he's just using me for my brains. Well, their brains. .... * Blaine DeBeers: Oh, you're the trend-spotter, I should ask you. Zombies... I heard we're finite. Is that, is that true? Has over-saturation buried us? I don't know. I think we're gonna surprise some people. I mean, what did LL Cool J say? "Don't call it a comeback," right? .... * Blaine DeBeers: How do I even apologize for something like that. I swear to God, if I wasn't 95% sure I would survive, I would throw myself off a bridge right now. .... * Clive Babineaux: Got anything for me? * Ravi Chakrabarti: Well... based on the stiffness of the jaw and neck, I'd put the time of death between 6 and 7 pm. No defense wounds. No physical signs of structure. It's a straight shot from the orbital cavity to the carotid artery so was likely instantaneous. Like pushing an off button. Well, stabbing an off button that's located behind someone's eye using the handle of a paintbrush. .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: This art show... I should probably come as well. In case you need help with the art and the open bar. And possibly the models. .... * Olivia Moore: My need to feed on brains is weird, but how many people can say that satisfying their munchies could potentially help solve a murder case? This is my contribution to society. I'm just a fake, psychic zombie trying to do her part. .... * Olivia Moore: I kind of just walk around and hope something happens. It sounds kind of lame now that I say it out loud. * Ravi Chakrabarti: No, it doesn't. No. You're on a quest for visions. A vision quest, if you will. * Olivia Moore: : Stop enjoying yourself. It's unseemly. .... * Olivia Moore: I think he's a liar. And a phony. And I think he's just using me for my brains. See also iLinks Series links Episode links * * * * * * "Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" at the iZombie Wiki ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:John T. Kretchmer Category:Diane Ruggiero Category:Joseph Berger-Davis Category:Kit Boss Category:Dan Etheridge Category:Scott Graham Category:Gloria Calderon Kellett Category:Diane Ruggiero Category:Danielle Stokdyk Category:Rob Thomas Category:Josh Kramon Category:Michael Wale Category:Matthew Budgeon Category:Rose McIver Category:Malcolm Goodwin Category:Rahul Kohli Category:Robert Buckley Category:David Anders Category:Aly Michalka Category:Judy Reyes Category:Anita Brown Category:Jeffrey Vincent Parise Category:Sarah-Jane Redmond Category:Ryan Beil Category:Christopher Russell Category:Claude Knowlton Category:Sean O. Roberts Category:Chris Burns Category:Aubrey Arnason Category:Tom Pickett Category:Alex Duncan Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified